eshemarrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Ironback
The Horune chieftain swore in three different Splugorthian dialects and six Horune tribal ones as he took in the carnage around him. He could appreciate a total bloodbath when it occurred, but he could hardly approve when it was HIS men being slaughtered! Even as he watched, the night was lit by a barrage of flaring plasma bolts that lanced into a rallying group of warriors, vaporizing them and the section of hull they had taken position behind. Even after the glare of that strike faded, lesser lights, the fizzing yellow of ion weaponry, dancing spirals of particle wave streams, the pulses of teekee guns, and the flash bang of grenades showed the Horune ship’s complement fighting for their lives against dozens of tall armored figures, gleaming wetly as they climbed aboard the besieged raider. The battle was not entirely one-sided; here and there fresh Horune reinforcements from below decks managed to overwhelm an attacker or two, butchering the cyborg amazons and hacking them to pieces. There a Shark Drone advanced, smashing attackers left and right, the center of a whirlwind of aggression. Fire shot down from the masts, from Horune snipers who’d managed to take up position there. Waves of telekinetically pumped water managed to catch more attackers offguard, leaving them open to follow-up strikes, or washing them clean overboard. But the Horune chieftain could tell that his men were being pushed down and back. The snipers had illuminated themselves for return fire that pulverized them into a rain of armor scraps and shredded flesh. The cyborgized shark was felled by a hellion that jumped onto its back and sliced its head from its body with simultaneous strokes form two handheld blades, Even in dying, a fallen cyborg boarder would seek to take as many of her slayers as she could, eviscerating those within reach even as she collapsed to the increasingly gore-drenched deck. '' ''A brief glance overboard saw the waters around the Horune vessel glistening and teeming with small flitting slivery shapes and larger humpbacked forms. And more boarders, most of them the tall humanoid females, but others the smaller males, and here and there the more familiar shapes of the ‘Human’ cyborgs the Horune occasionally encountered ashore on slaving raids, all climbing aboard with fell intent. '' ''The Horune chieftain knew the ship was lost when he heard, and felt through his feet, explosions from deep inside the vessel. The normally rock-steady deck immediately took on a definite list, and smoke billowed from several open hatches. His experience with combat showed him what the problem was. His men were trapped aboard their own vessel where the enemy could concentrate their fire, but he knew they stood a better chance if they took to the waters. There, with room to maneuver, they could swim circles around the clumsy land-borne ‘Shemarrians’ and whatever allies they had brought. There, in the water, he could rally his men and they would exact a terrible retribution upon those who dared attack them on the high seas! Calling those warriors closest to him to follow, the Horune chieftain grabbed up his war trident, fired a sizzling energy pulse into the chest of an attacker who sought to leap up to where he stood and impale him on her blade, then jumped overboard. He had just enough time, as he saw the giant maw rise from the black waters to snap him up like a particularly tender worm, to realize he’d made a terrible mistake in not checking first where he was jumping. Ironback The ‘Ironback’ is another new amphibious operations War Mount that has been deployed by the EShemar to extend their reach off the Eastern Seaboard. Like many others of their new War Mounts, the Ironback appears (initially) to be a ‘frankensteed’, cobbled together from the parts of other robots and vehicles; in this case Kittani War Crabs have provided the bulk of the components. Description The Ironback uses the main body of the War Crab, shorn off the humanoid upper torso, and replaced it with a large head and modified jaw assembly from another Kittani creation, the Mark 5 Shark Mini-sub. Extra armor has been added to the hull of the ‘bot, and a more powerful deep water propulsion system has been added for extra speed. The stumpy robotic legs have been replaced with longer flipper-like limbs, each edged with a vibroblade. The torso mounted heavy armaments remain largely unchanged from the War Crab, though are modular to accommodate the irregular supply issues of the EShemarrians. Overall, the Ironback resembles a giant mutant sea tortoise or streamlined snapping turtle. Use The Ironback is a ‘wet transport’ in that its riders do not sit inside a dry watertight internal compartment, but must ride outside in the water, though they are afforded some protection in the form of indentations and niches in the heavy armor. The Ironback operates much like the terrestrial Monstropede War Mount as mainly a transport and heavy weapons platform. It typically stands off at distance, using heavy ranged fire to batter an enemy, then closes to finish it off with blades and biting. The Ironback has also been observed acting as a tug, pushing or pulling cargo pods and floated salvage for the tribes. Abilities Sensors Sonar The Ironback is equipped with a sonar with a 7 mile range. Special Systems Towing Hitch The Ironback is equipped with a towing hitch to allow it to pull cargo pods or salvage. Weapons Systems Heavy Weapons Turrets (2) Semi-recessed into the built-up hull armor are two weapons turrets. The weapons can be directed by the linked rider, or can be operated independently by any passengers. These are typically the same as those mounted on the original War Crab, but available supplies of salvaged/reproduced weaponry, as well as personal preference, have led to a few additional weapons types being available for installation. Each turret can be ONE of the following: Ion/Laser Cluster A dual weapon system mounting an ion and laser cannon. Both are designed to work underwater and in the air allowing for great flexibility. Quad Plasma Turret A quad barrelled plasma turret modified for use underwater. It is unknown if the Blood Riders are the inventors of this weapon, or the Darkwaters created it, considering that the Blood Riders are the Shemarrian masters of plasma weaponry. Laser Lance Trinary Cluster A cluster of three Kittani Laser Lances, modified for underwater operation with blue-green frequencies. The lasers can be fired in two different modes, hi-mode for greater range but lower damage, or lo-mode for higher damage but lower range. The barrels can be fired individually or as a group. Pulse Laser This is the pulse laser taken from a Mark 5 Shark Mini-Sub. This was one of the standard weapons used in early Ironbacks before the Darkwaters were able to improve their manufacturing and supplies of other weapons. Laser/Plasma Gun Shoulder gun salvaged from a Kittani Destroyer Power Armor, however rarely available early on. These weapons became a little more available in the Three Galaxies as the Shemarrians raided more Splugorth outposts to liberate slaves and hardware. Twin-Mini-Missile Launcher (2x1) Somehow, the Eshemar managed to get ahold of a stock of Paladin Steel PS-MMLR-14 Mini-Missile Launcher Rifles, copies of the Coalition States’ CCT-M20 Missile Rifle, complete with mini-lasers. Two Rifles are mounted on a single turret mounting, and can even be detached to be used as handheld weapons. The only difference is that the mini-lasers have been modified for underwater use. Twin Mini-Torpedo Launcher(2x1) Somehow, the EShemar managed to get ahold of a stock of Paladin Steel PS-CT24 Torpedo Rifles.The PS-CT24 is merely an adaptation of the PS-CM22 Missile Cannon, modified to fire mini-torpedoes instead. Meant to be carried by amphibious cyborgs and power armors, the PS-CT24 looks and operates almost exactly like the mini-missile version, even down to the backup co-axial light laser (now blue-green enabled) mounted on top. At least one Ironback has been seen mounting a twin-rifle turret of CT24s. The mounted weapons have no modifications, and can still be dismounted and used by passengers. Damage: Mini-Torpedoes, usually HE or Plasma 1d6x10 MD to a 6 ft blast radius. Short Range Torpedo Launcher A short ranged torpedo launcher, holds 6 short ranged torpedoes. Medium Range Torpedo Launcher A medium ranged torpedo launcher, holds 3 torpedoes. Forward Guns (2) The two mini-railguns originally mounted at the base of the War Crab’s ‘crab man’ torso have been remounted to the head of the Ironback. Owing to issues of supply of original pattern ammunition, the original rail guns have been replaced with existing Shemarrian weapons types, or with lasers. Rail Guns Original pattern rail guns. Unlike the original War Crab, the Ironback’s mini-guns CAN fire on the same target simultaneously Machine Gun Modified Shemarrian Assault Rifle are a popular alternative. Pulse Lasers These are pulse lasers modeled after infantry weapons modified with blue-green frequencies to work underwater. Rear Pulse Lasers (2) The two mini-laser turrets protecting the rear fantail of the War Crab have been retained in the Ironback design to protect the Ironback's rear. Vibroblade Fins (6) Each of the Ironback’s flipper-legs is fronted in a long vibroblade, allowing the War Mount to deliver a scything slash in passing. A favorite tactic of Ironbacks is to swim the length of an enemy vessel, the riders sweeping the enemy deck with suppressive fire, while the Ironback’s blade-fins tear into the hull below the waterline. Programming The Ecotroz have scavenged the AIs from terrestrial-make robot dogs, and upgraded them as best they can, then infected the matrix with a low-level Ecotroz sentience. Typically has the following: * Underwater Navigation 40% (+5% per level of experience for Ecotroz entity) The Ecotroz entity can also pick up one Secondary skill at levels 2, 6, and 12 of experience, though the nature of the Ironback intelligence and design is such that it is limited to skill selections from Technical: Language (understanding) and Lore, Espionage (Detect Ambush, Detect Concealment), Wilderness (Track Humanoids, Track Animals, Hunting, Identify Plants and Fruits) Combat Bite Due to the Ironback's large mouth, it deals 2d6x10 MD and covers a 28 ft area. This allows it to rip large chunks out of ships and creatures. In a pinch, the mouth can be used to help carry some items, as long as they are not delicate. Ecotroz Fragment The Ecotroz intelligence fragment inhabiting the ‘bot gives the Ironback an aura and behavior more befitting an animal than a robot; the Ironback may complain non-verbally when overworked, scream when damaged, and react to intruders or strangers appropriately. The Ironback entity is fairly smart and cunning, with a dog-like intelligence (roughly equivalent to an IQ of 6). Its personality can be described as slow and plodding, slow to anger, but persistent and unmindful of personal hardship. In combat, the Ironback is steadfast and aggressive, showing no fear while advancing on an enemy. The Ecotroz fragment does occasionally need sleep/rest...though they only need 2 hours of rest/meditation per 24 hours...they can push this, going without for as many days as they have I.Q. points, but will have to go dormant for 4d6 hours after such exertion. Susceptible to Exorcism and Banish spells, but are +6 to save against such spells, +1 at levels 4, 8, and 12 of experience, and becoming IMMUNE at level 14 and up. Such Banishment causes the ‘bot to revert to its default robot programming. (OPTION: Ecotroz may become IMMUNE to Exorcism and Banishment with experience) Note also that the Ecotroz-possessed ‘bot can infect other bots with the Ecotroz viral-entity, by bite or sustained touch (takes 3 attacks). Psionics The Ironback has the following Natural Psionic Abilities (no ISP Cost), all equivalent to 6th level with regards to range and proficiency. * Sense Evil * Sense Magic * See the Invisible Category:Darkwaters Category:Darkwaters Warmount Category:Ironback Category:Kittani Category:Warmount Category:Psionic Powers